Chromatisme impossible
by Muira
Summary: UA. slash. Ophelia, fraîchement débarquée à Hogwarts, célèbrissime école d’arts plastiques, fait la rencontre d’un certain Harry qui fera battre son cœur. Mais il y a un hic… il y a toujours un hic...
1. Bittersweet dreams

**_Chromatisme impossible_**

* * *

Diclaimer : tout les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling… J'espère qu'elle ne m'intentera pas un procès pour ce que j'en fais… 

Résumé : Ophelia, fraîchement débarquée à Hogwarts, célébrissime école d'arts plastiques, fait la rencontre d'un certain Harry qui fera battre son cœur. Mais il y a un hic, il y a toujours un hic dans les contes de fées…

Couple : bah, vous le saurez très vite !

Annonce : au cas où le monde ne serait pas aussi tolérant que je me plais à le croire, cette histoire met en scène un slash ! C'est aussi un univers alternatif, mais vous l'aviez sûrement compris en lisant le résumé ! En clair, pas de baguette magique, d'étincelles lumineuses, de chaudron… (mais si vous en voulez vraiment, j'ai une autre fic… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bittersweet dreams are made of this**

Ophelia (1) se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ces rêves désagréables qui la hantaient depuis bientôt deux semaines. Depuis la rentrée en fait.

La jeune fille était étudiante à Hogwarts, l'établissement le plus réputé d'Angleterre concernant les arts, mais aussi le plus cher. Ophelia venait de terminer sa scolarité à Douvres, où sa famille vivait. Elève brillante, elle avait délaissé les cursus "classiques" de médecine ou ingénierie qui l'attendaient pour choisir une voie beaucoup plus aléatoire : les arts plastiques.

Ophelia dessinait depuis dix ans. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades qui, à l'éternelle question, répondaient inlassablement « depuis toujours » ou « depuis que je peux tenir un crayon », elle le savait parfaitement : le jour de ses huit ans, son père lui avait offert un album de bande dessinée qui avait été l'élément déclencheur. Puis elle avait découvert l'aquarelle, le fusain, le lavis, techniques qu'elle maîtrisait assez bien. Mais son simple crayon de bois restait de loin son préféré. Pour elle un pauvre dessin valait mieux qu'un long discours, et elle adorait par-dessus tout croquer l'agitation des vies.

A dix-huit ans, diplôme en poche, Ophelia s'émancipait donc avec un objectif précis : elle ferait carrière dans le dessin. Ne serait-ce que pour donner tort à ses parents qui lui répétaient que ce n'était pas un vrai métier. Ils l'avaient toutefois laissée partir, rassurés par la renommée de l'établissement et la bourse qu'elle avait reçue pour y étudier.

Au départ, elle redoutait de rencontrer ses camarades : peu de jeunes gens pouvaient s'offrir la célèbre école. Oh, bien sûr, beaucoup étaient boursiers, comme elle, mais la plupart étaient des rejetons de familles fortunées du monde entier. Et les "gosses de riches", Ophelia en avait soupé dans son lycée privé.

Cependant, elle l'avait vite compris, n'entrait pas qui voulait : il fallait faire montre d'aptitudes, de motivation, et – pour beaucoup – de génie. Et le recrutement était dur : _beaucoup d'appelés mais peu d'élus_, comme dirait l'autre. Chaque promotion comptait de vingt à trente élèves, et la formation durait trois ans. Ensuite… eh bien, diplômé d'Hogwarts, le monde entier s'ouvrait à vous !

Un conte de fées, certes, mais pas des plus reposants. Et ce jour-là justement, Ophelia allait commencer une nouvelle semaine de cours et ses sentiments se partageaient entre extase et douleur. Particulièrement en ce lundi matin où elle enchaînait deux heures de dessin et deux heures d'histoire théorique des techniques.

Ophelia se redressa sur son lit et avança le cou pour distinguer le cadran lumineux du réveil d'Isabella, sa compagne de chambre. Six heures et demie. Tant pis pour les trente minutes de sommeil en moins, elle ne se sentait pas capable de se rendormir. _Fichus rêves ! _jura-t-elle intérieurement en posant le pied sur la moquette épaisse de la chambre.

En réalité, ils n'étaient pas désagréables, ces rêves. Contempler le garçon qu'on aime chaque nuit est loin d'être cauchemardesque. Sauf peut-être si ledit garçon en aime une autre. Ou un autre.

« Le grand drame de l'existence » songea Ophelia en se glissant dans la salle de bain. Elle plissa les yeux en allumant la lumière. Après la pénombre de la chambre, le blanc bleuté du carrelage et des meubles heurtait ses pupilles sensibles. Elle enleva pyjama – une vieille chemise de coton de son père – et culotte, frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la pièce, et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude finit de la réveiller et tout en se savonnant avec délice, exhalant un parfum de pêche, Ophelia laissa ses pensées errer vers sa si particulière rentrée…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La jeune fille avançait difficilement dans la gare de King's Cross, traînant un imposant sac de voyage chocolat, constellé de rayures rouges, jaunes, oranges, tout en recherchant dans son sac à dos le papier d'informations que Hogwarts lui avait envoyé, auquel un billet de train était agrafé. Elle parvint à l'extirper, retenant à peine un cri de victoire, lorsqu'un voix s'adressa à elle :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Ophelia fut : éphèbe grec. D'une taille moyenne pour son sexe, mais bien proportionné, le cheveu noir indiscipliné, élancé et vif, c'est vrai qu'il était magnifique. Refermant une bouche qui menaçait de baver, elle fit un grand sourire à l'apparition :

- Oh, non merci ! ça va aller, je pense ! répondit-elle en repoussant machinalement ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Le jeune homme la fixa étrangement et Ophelia fut subjugué par le vert brillant de ses yeux. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle couleur. Magnifique était vraiment le mot qui lui convenait, en tous points.

Il reprit la parole :

- En fait, j'ai cru voir le papier d'Hogwarts…Et avec un sac comme le tien, j'ai pensé…

Ophelia jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille jaune parcheminée qu'elle tenait à la main. Evidemment, c'était aussi repérable que son sac !

- Tu… tu es à Hogwarts ? demanda-t-elle, ne croyant pas à sa chance.

- Oui, sourit-il. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Ophelia.

- Joli, admit-il, la faisant rougir bêtement. Je te montre où est le train, Ophelia ?

- Heu, avec plaisir !

Il proposa poliment de porter son sac, mais Ophelia, voyant qu'il traînait lui-même une grosse valise noire, refusa. Tout en marchant, ils continuèrent de discuter.

- C'est ta première année, c'est ça ? demanda Harry, pour relancer la conversation.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Moi je suis en seconde année. Groupe C.

Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille, il expliqua :

- Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs menus optionnels à Hogwarts, en plus des sept heures de dessin, des quatre de techniques chromatiques, des quatre de peinture, et des deux d'Histoire de l'Art ? Eh bien, le groupe A c'est Histoire, le groupe B c'est Infographie, et le groupe C – le mien – c'est Restauration. Tu as pris quelle option, toi ?

- Histoire, répondit Ophelia. Deux heures de théorie et six heures de pratiques, c'est ça ?

- Tu as bien lu les papiers on dirait, dit-il en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il fallait bien ! Sinon comment choisir ?

Il sourit encore une fois en la regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en restauration, exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas assez bien expliqué ? Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Eh bien on a aussi des cours théoriques et sinon on apprend les techniques anciennes, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est comme en Histoire !

- Non, pas vraiment. Vous étudiez les supports et les techniques de peinture ou d'estampes. Nous, ce sont la marqueterie, les émaux, les mosaïques, ce genre de choses. Il y a un peu de peinture, c'est vrai, puisque nous étudions toutes les techniques susceptibles d'être restaurées, mais pas autant que vous !

- Oh ! Ça doit être bien, s'exclama Ophelia.

Elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement candide à ce moment-là, puisqu'il éclata encore de rire en la regardant.

- Ça l'est, je te le garantis ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Histoire c'est vraiment intéressant aussi, et la prof est géniale !

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ophelia, surprise.

- Ma meilleure amie, Hermione, y est. Et puis, si vraiment ça ne te va pas, tu peux changer. Ce n'est qu'en octobre que les menus optionnels sont définitifs.

Ophelia sourit de soulagement. C'était toujours ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : ne pas faire le bon choix. Elle allait lui demander plus de précision sur le groupe B, Infographie, lorsqu'une forme non identifiée s'abattit sur son bel interlocuteur :

- Harry ! Tu m'a manqué !

- Ron… tu m'étouffes ! articula ledit Harry en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte musculeuse.

- Ah ! Désolé, fit l'autre en le lâchant.

Harry tira sur sa chemise pour la défroisser, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les rendit plus décoiffés qu'avant, d'ailleurs.

- Ron, je te présente Ophelia, une nouvelle. Ophelia, voici Ron, mon meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme, roux et beaucoup plus grand et musclé que Harry, lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ophelia la serra en lui rendant son sourire.

- Enchantée !

- Moi aussi ! Dis, ça t'embêtes si j'emprunte Harry ?

- Ron, voyons ! Elle est nouvelle, on ne va pas…

- Non, non ! répliqua Ophelia. Allez-y ! Je vais me trouver un compartiment et faire connaissance avec d'autres nouveaux. Il n'y a pas de problèmes !

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse tandis que Ron l'entraînait déjà, après avoir remercié Ophelia.

- Tu n'oublies pas que tu as des trucs à nous dire, Harry ? l'entendit-elle dure avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

Elle monta dans le train et s'assit dans le premier compartiment venu. Il était encore vide. Elle était arrivée en avance de Douvres, et de toute façon de nombreux élèves utiliseraient d'autres moyens de transports, et peu de voyageurs ordinaires prendraient un train pour le fin fond de l'Ecosse à neuf heures du matin.

S'adossant plus confortablement dans le coin de la banquette vermillon, elle sortit de son sac à dos un livre acheté à la gare de Douvres pour le voyage. C'était une sombre histoire de meurtres, un policier, comme la plupart des bouquins de gare. Au bout de quelques pages, n'y tenant plus, elle abandonna le livre et sortit son carnet à dessin ainsi qu'un crayon de bois.

Elle esquissa un visage fin, de petites lèvres, un nez droit, de grands yeux et une chevelure négligée qu'elle s'appliqua à noircir à grands traits de crayon rageurs en les ponctuant d'une litanie silencieuse : _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureuse._

Ophelia haïssait cette sensibilité qui la faisait tomber amoureuse de tout garçon qui passait devant ses yeux, pourvu qu'il ait un peu de charme et qu'il fasse attention à elle.

Soudain, emporté dans l'élan, un trait vint défigurer le jeune homme.

- Et merde ! Encore un de gâché !

Tournant la page, elle s'appliqua à le redessiner au mieux, en insistant sur son sourire magnifique et ses cheveux indociles. Pour le moment, les yeux n'avaient aucun intérêt et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à créer cette couleur si particulière. Elle en était toujours à parfaire son dessin, en songeant à quels verts associer pour les yeux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit :

- Ah ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai visé juste !

Ophelia leva les yeux sur une frimousse brune aux yeux rieurs qui l'interrogeaient.

Elle sourit et la jeune fille entra en faisant signe à quelqu'un dans le couloir. Tout en la regardant hisser sa grosse valise en hauteur, Ophelia ne put qu'admirer sa chevelure bouclée d'un noir éclatant qui lui retombait un peu en dessous des épaules. La nouvelle venue était petite mais ses quelques rondeurs ne la desservaient pas. Mignonne était le mot approprié.

La jeune fille se retourna en tendant une main hâlée :

- Isabella de Maglia, annonça-t-elle avec un charmant accent espagnol qu'Ophelia n'avait pas deviné à son arrivée.

- Ophelia Mayne, enchantée !

- De même. Tiens, voici Benjamin Villon, il est français.

Ledit français venait de passer la porte. Des cheveux châtain clair, un visage carré, une stature d'athlète, on ne lui aurait pas donné dix-huit ans. Il lui accorda une franche poignée de main en souriant.

- Enchanté ! Mais, dit-il en se tournant vers Isabella, comment tu as su qu'elle allait à Hogwarts ?

- Elle dessinait, répondit l'espagnole en faisant un clin d'œil à Ophelia.

Le deux nouveaux venus se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette opposée dans un ensemble parfait.

- Vous vous connaissiez avant de venir ? demanda Ophelia, intriguée.

- Oh, non ! Pas du tout ! répondit Benjamin en riant. On s'est rencontré dans la gare en cherchant le train !

- Il était bien caché, ce fichu truc ! continua Isabella. Tu l'as trouvé facilement, toi ?

- Un gars de seconde année m'a aidée. Il a tout de suite vu que j'allais à Hogwarts !

- On doit être spéciaux ! se moqua Benjamin.

- Peut-être… Enfin, là c'était à cause du papier jaune et de mon sac ! expliqua Ophelia en montrant tour à tour les deux objets.

- C'est vrai qu'il est joli ton sac ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ? demanda Isabella.

- Juste décoré. J'aimais bien la couleur mais unie c'était trop terne.

- Ce sont tes couleurs ?

- Le jaune, oui !

- Tu ne dois pas en mettre souvent, sourit Benjamin.

- Ça , non ! s'écria Ophelia. Ça jure affreusement avec mes cheveux ! Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le bleu. Et le vert, ajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Là c'est sans danger ! C'est même très joli avec le blond, dit Isabella. Moi c'est le violet, seulement le violet. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai fait un effort, déclara-t-elle en montrant sa jupe brune et son chemisier bleu. Pas d'excentricité !

- Moi c'est le rouge, confia Benjamin. Et puis le blanc et le bleu.

- Chauvin ! se moqua Ophelia.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire lorsque Benjamin entama la Marseillaise en sifflotant.

- C'est pas le tout mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer et on parle déjà boulot, grimaça Benjamin.

- C'est ça la _pasión,_ ironisa Isabella en prenant son accent espagnol. Et ils repartirent à rire.

Le train avait démarré alors qu'ils discutaient et le paysage du Cambridgeshire défilait à présent. Les nuages du début de matinée avaient laissé place à un soleil brillant qui faisait ressortir les couleurs de la campagne anglaise. C'était le huit septembre, et bientôt la nature prendrait ses couleurs d'automne, la saison préférée d'Ophelia.

- Hé ho !

La jeune anglaise se détourna vivement de la fenêtre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu rêvais ? sourit Isabella. A qui ? Non sérieusement, on te demandait dans quelle groupe tu étais.

- Oh ! fit Ophelia qui avait stupidement rougi à la seconde question de l'espagnole. Groupe A, Histoire.

- Ah bon c'est le groupe A ? Les meilleurs j'en suis sûr ! dit Benjamin. Nous aussi, c'est cool !

- Super ! Et vous avez des options ?

- Moi j'ai pris sport, c'est pour les gars, répondit Benjamin en gonflant sa poitrine, ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

- J'hésite encore entre couture et musique, dit Isabella, mais je penche beaucoup plus vers musique. Je ne voudrais pas abandonner mon violon pendant trois ans !

- Ah, fit Ophelia, déçue. Moi j'ai pris couture, tant pis ! Mais j'aimerais bien t'écouter jouer un jour !

- On verra… si tu es sage ! répliqua l'espagnole. Ophelia sourit malicieusement.

- OK ! Et sinon, tu viens d'où ?

-D'Espagne.

- Sans blague ?

- Si, si, je t'assure !

- Je te crois pas !

- Tu devrais, répliqua Isabella, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : en fait, j'habite un petite ville à côté de Séville.

- C'est vrai ? ça doit être magnifique… Tu as toujours vécu là ?

- Oh oui ! soupira-t-elle. Ma famille est une institution là-bas ! Rien qu'avec les archives de la ville, on doit pouvoir faire notre arbre généalogique jusqu'au dix-huitième voire dix-septième siècle ! Des grands marchands, probablement d'esclaves d'ailleurs. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais bon, je ne peux rien y changer !

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Ophelia. Et pourquoi tu est venue à Hogwarts ?

- Je voudrais être historienne de l'art mais, comme j'adore aussi dessiner et peindre, mon père a voulu que je fasse la meilleure école au monde. Voilà ! Et toi ?

- Moi je suis une petite anglaise de Douvres, et tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux dessiner !

- Bah, tu trouveras bien une idée de métier à Hogwarts ! Ce ne sera pas ça qui manquera, sourit Benjamin.

- Et toi alors, Bin-dja-min ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Ben, c'est plus simple, je crois ! répondit-il. Eh bien, je suis du centre de la France, un peu en dessous Paris… vers Orléans si vous connaissez un peu…

Isabella acquiesça. Ophelia ne connaissait que Paris.

- Et puis, continua le français, ma mère a été élève à Hogwarts, alors elle m'a un peu poussé. Je voudrais être peintre en fait. Vivre uniquement de ma passion. Je sais bien que c'est plutôt difficile, et que souvent on a un autre job à côté – ma mère, elle, est devenue designer – mais bon, pour l'instant je rêve !

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Ophelia. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien. Et si on est à Hogwarts, c'est pas pour rien ! La meilleure école ! On devrait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut !

- On _fait_ tout ce qu'on veut, si on a le Génie, dit doctement Isabella. Et on verra bien si vous l'avez, finit-elle malicieusement.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser Ophelia en les voyant arriver dans son wagon ce jour-là, c'était Isabella, la bouillante espagnole, qui d'eux trois avait les pieds les plus ancrés sur terre. Benjamin, sous ses airs posés et réfléchis, n'était qu'un rêveur qui mettait tout son art, ses envies, ses angoisses, et – pourquoi pas – son génie, dans sa peinture. Car du génie, oui, il se pouvait que Ben en eût une petite parcelle. Peut-être suffisante pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve, qui sait ?

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter joyeusement, alternant récits de vie et concours de caricatures, goinfreries et jeux de cartes. L'avantage lorsqu'on est entre "_dodlee_" (2) – surnom que les étudiants d'Hogwarts se donnaient entre eux depuis des décennies – c'est qu'on peut rendre une histoire beaucoup plus vivante et plus drôle rien qu'en croquant un personnage sur un bout de papier. Benjamin leur montra le carnet de voyage qu'il avait réalisé pendant ses vacances au Mexique, ce qui donna quelques scènes irrésistibles entre lui et Isabella puisqu'il écorchait tous les noms, n'ayant absolument aucune notion d'espagnol, et encore moins d'accent.

Ils arrivèrent à Perth vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Hogwarts se situait un peu plus au Nord dans la campagne et les étudiants durent changer de train – l'école ayant sa station et sa locomotive privées. Ophelia, Isabella et Benjamin prirent donc place dans le train rouge vif qui les emmena en moins d'une demi-heure à la fameuse école. Ophelia ne revit pas Harry durant le trajet, ni même en arrivant d'ailleurs, trop occupée qu'elle était à admirer le château et le parc qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

Tout était immense, et simplement magnifique. Le château qui abritait l'école avait dû être restauré il y avait peu de temps, ou alors il était très bien entretenu. Les pierres blanches qui le composaient brillaient sous ce soleil de mi-journée, et la couleur ocre de l'entourage des fenêtres se détachait élégamment sur l'édifice, donnant une impression de tranquillité apaisante. Ophelia n'avait jamais été en France, mais devant Hogwarts elle imaginait – peut-être à tort d'ailleurs – que les fameux châteaux de la Loire devaient ressembler à cela.

Les élèves gravirent les quelques marches du large perron qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Les hauts panneaux de bois clair étaient grand ouverts et quelques adultes discutaient dans la fraîcheur du hall d'entrée. Lorsque les premiers étudiants furent arrivés à leur hauteur, une dame âgée à l'air sévère prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous ! Venez, entrez s'il vous plaît ! Voilà… Alors, pour les nouveaux élèves, soyez les bienvenus à Hogwarts ! Et pour tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes et reposantes vacances ! Je vais vous expliquer certaines choses importantes. Mais avant cela… Les élèves de seconde et troisième années, Mr Rusard a la liste de vos noms et numéros de chambres, adressez-vous à lui ! Et n'oubliez pas que vous changez d'aile cette année !

Une bonne partie du groupe qui s'était agglutiné durant le petit discours de la vieille dame se dirigea vers un homme qui n'était plus tout jeune, à l'air rébarbatif. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves qui se regardaient avec curiosité lorsque la dame reprit :

- Voilà, il ne reste que des nouveaux élèves maintenant ? Bien. Alors, je suis Mme McGonagall, sous-directrice de cette école, et votre professeur de Techniques Chromatiques. Vous me reverrez malheureusement dans l'année.

Quelques rires nerveux éclatèrent mais se dissipèrent bien vite.

- En attendant le discours du directeur de ce soir, et les _précieux _conseils de vos camarades des années supérieures, je voudrais vous donner quelques informations pour que votre installation soit la plus agréable possible. Vous êtes logés dans l'aile Nord du château, opposée à celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Les cours sont d'ailleurs dispensés essentiellement dans cette aile-ci, et aussi au rez-de-chaussée, voir au sous-sol, des trois autres. Les chambres sont en effet au premier et deuxième étages. Elles sont doubles et non mixtes. Nous vous avons déjà répartis tout à fait arbitrairement mais si vous avez des affinités avec l'un ou l'autre de vos camarades, vous pouvez évidemment changer. Il suffit de vous mettre d'accord et d'en informer le surveillant de l'internat, Mr Rusard.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel. Je vous laisse découvrir vous-même vos logements. Vos autres camarades sont arrivés il y a deux heures, vous les croiserez peut-être avant le dîner. Sinon vous ferez connaissance à ce moment-là. Mr Rusard va vous accompagner jusqu'à l'aile Nord, mais par la suite j'aimerais que vous appreniez le plus vite possible à vous orienter dans l'école. Nous tolérons très peu les retards, et lorsque les élèves ne sont pas où ils devraient être. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, répondit un jeune homme, un peu timidement mais qui ne le serait pas face à la mine sévère de cette Mme McGonagall… Nos emplois du temps, quand les aurons-nous ?

- Ce soir, après le dîner. Pour ce qui est des autres informations concernant des horaires de la bibliothèque, les heures où il vous est interdit de vous promener, les fournitures indispensables, tout est dans le règlement intérieur. Vous en trouverez deux exemplaires dans chaque chambre. Pas d'autres questions urgentes ?

- Les toilettes ? demanda une jeune fille, un peu moqueuse.

- Dans votre chambre, jeune fille, répondit le professeur avec un regard noir.

_Bon, déjà, on sait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'humour_, songea Ophelia, même si elle lui accordait que la question de l'étudiante manquait un peu de politesse. La jeune anglaise suivit donc le groupe jusqu'à Mr Rusard qui s'occupait encore des derniers étudiants des années supérieures. Certains leur jetaient des regards amusés, mais la plupart avait un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Lorsque tous eurent les informations nécessaires, le surveillant grogna un vague « bonjour » aux nouveaux venus et les guida vers leurs chambres. Ils traversèrent dans un silence presque religieux le long couloir de l'aile Sud, dont un côté comportaient de hautes fenêtres laissant entrer la luminosité de l'extérieur. Soudain Mr Rusard s'arrêta pour leur montrer une porte donnant sur une grande cour à l'intérieur du château :

- C'est par là que vous passez d'habitude, mais là je vais vous montrer le chemin pour l'hiver, ou quand il pleut.

Sans ajouter un mot, il continua son chemin en tournant à l'angle du couloir, puis chemina dans un autre couloir – aile Est probablement – et arriva devant un escalier majestueux, dont les marches étaient recouvertes d'un lourd tapis grenat. Les étudiants le gravirent et s'arrêtèrent en haut devant une enfilade de portes que seuls différenciaient les numéros d'or qui les ornaient.

- Bon, ce sont vos chambres. Les numéros N 100 à N 109 c'est cet étage. Les N 110 à 119 c'est au-dessus. Il y a l'escalier là pour y monter, et un autre au bout du couloir. Des questions ?

Il semblait aussi rébarbatif que la sous-directrice, aussi personne n'osait piper mot. Cependant, Isabella intercepta le regard d'Ophelia et lui posa une question muette. La jeune anglaise haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire d'accord.

- Monsieur ! Madame McGonagall nous a dit qu'on pouvait choisir notre camarade de chambre…

- Oui. Tu as un nom ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Je m'appelle Isabella de Maglia. J'aimerais être avec Ophelia… Mayne !

- Bon, grommela-t-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur la liste qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le hall d'entrée.

S'ensuivit une litanie de noms et de numéros où les deux jeunes filles ne purent pas apprendre grand chose sauf "de Maglia-Mayne, N 112". Elle firent un signe à Ben qui se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme et montèrent l'escalier de bois.

Les clefs de la chambre N 112 les attendaient sur la porte. Elles entrèrent donc et la vue qui s'offrait était des plus plaisantes. La pièce était grande, assez pour qu'avec deux lits, deux tables de travail et deux grandes armoires, il reste assez d'espace libre pour ne pas se sentir oppressé. Une grande fenêtre à voilage jaune pâle éclairait le tout. Isabella ouvrit une autre porte qui s'avéra être celle de la salle de bain. Jolie, agréable. Les deux étudiantes se regardèrent.

- Pas mal ! siffla l'espagnole.

- Ouais, admit Ophelia. Ça me plaît en tout cas…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Il n'y a que du jaune ! grimaça Isabella. Heureusement que c'est pas canari, sinon je demanderai à dormir dans le parc !

- Bah, il devrait bien y avoir un placard à balais quelque part…

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et je dors la tête dans le désinfectant WC, merci bien !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien de se détendre un peu. L'impression qu'Ophelia avait dégagé de cette première rencontre avec le personnel de l'école était plutôt "glaciale". Elle se mit en quête du règlement intérieur et le trouva sur son lit. Avec l'aide d'Isabella, elles le lurent avec force commentaires ironiques et finirent de se détendre.

Lorsque, leurs bagages défaits et leur chambre rangée, elles sortirent de leur chambre pour se rendre au dîner, elles étaient prêtes à commencer une année qui promettaient beaucoup.

ooo

* * *

(1) en référence à un personnage de Shakespeare dans _Hamlet_, une pièce magnifique. 

(2) En français ça donnerait « gribouilleurs » mais c'est un mot inventé de toutes pièces (© moi !) ne vous avisez pas de le ressortir à votre prof d'anglais ! Apparemment il y a une ville qui s'appelle comme ça dans le Yorkshire mais ça doit être vraiment le trou paumé !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre d'intro n'était pas trop ennuyant (je vous ai fait grâce du discours du directeur et des emplois du temps !). J'ai essayé de donner beaucoup de couleurs aux personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Rassurez-vous je ne compte pas en créer un bataillon ! Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Ophelia, attendez un peu (j'ai horreur des personnages qui se décrivent eux-mêmes !) 

Attention, ce chapitre ne veut pas dire que je centrerai tout sur Ophelia... C'est un personnage inventé mais cette histoire tourne autour d'un couple connu ... D'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre on s'intéresse à Harry, et là ce seront des têtes connues dont on parlera !

N'oubliez pas une petite review d'encouragement, surtout que je me lance pour la première fois dans le slash à rating élevé ;-)

A la prochaine !

Au fait, il vous plaît mon château ? ;-)


	2. Passion, obsessions

**_Chromatisme impossible_**

Diclaimer : _presque _tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling… J'espère qu'elle ne m'intentera pas un procès pour ce que j'en fais…

Résumé : Ophelia, fraîchement débarquée à Hogwarts, célébrissime école d'arts plastiques, fait la rencontre d'un certain Harry qui fera battre son cœur. Mais il y a un hic, il y a toujours un hic…

Couple : Harry / Draco

Rating : M pour langage mais surtout des scènes qui arriveront plus tard…

Remarque importante: pour des **réponses générales** à des problèmes posés dans les reviews, **qui peuvent vous intéresser** (sur le personnage d'Ophelia par exemple...) voir mon **LJ** ( http / muira . livejournal. com) : première entrée du 13/10/06

Merci à **SweetLullaby**, **crystal d'avalon** et **Anagrammes **pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : passion, obsessions**

_Bien sûr on est emporté par la vie_

_Comme un fétu de paille dans l'infini_

_Et puis on est tenté de tout laisser tomber_

_Et de ne plus lever les yeux de sur ses pieds._

_Debout sur le zinc (1)_

ooo

Harry soupira bruyamment lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Encore une journée de finie. A Hogwarts, comme dans beaucoup d'établissements d'études supérieures probablement, il y avait ce double sentiment de joie et de culpabilité d'être heureux lorsque la fin du cours arrivait. Après tout, si les étudiants étaient là, c'est parce qu'ils l'avaient choisi, et qu'ils _aimaient _être là… mais cela n'empêchait pas l'ennui et la hâte d'arriver à la fin.

Tout en rangeant son matériel de peinture, Harry songea qu'il devait absolument voir Hermione avant le repas, pour lui demander son avis sur son dernier pastel. La jeune fille avait un talent certain et Harry n'avait pas honte de lui demander ses précieux conseils.

Saisissant son sac, il sortit de la salle en vitesse dans l'intention de se rendre dans l'aile ouest, là où se déroulaient habituellement les cours optionnels d'histoire de l'art, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et remonta vers son cou.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je dois voir Hermione, je te rejoins après, répondit Harry en se tournant vers un Draco Malfoy au regard interrogateur.

Son petit ami était certes un amour d'homme, mais sur le plan de l'indépendance il avait encore quelques progrès à faire. Draco n'aimait pas être séparé de Harry et celui-ci le savait bien. Néanmoins, on ne vit pas éternellement accroché à son alter ego, et cela, Harry était bien décidé à la lui faire comprendre.

Lors de sa première année, il s'était d'abord lié d'amitié avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qu'il avait rencontrés dans le train au départ de Londres. Puis, ses deux amis ne suivant pas la même option que lui, il avait rencontré Draco, et c'était naturellement qu'il s'était mis à l'apprécier. D'abord en tant que condisciple, qui pouvait ne pas aimer Draco et ses manières aristocratiques, son sourire froid qui devenait rayonnant lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux, son intelligence et son génie ? Harry l'avait tellement aimé, qu'il en était venu à l'embrasser en juillet dernier, lorsque le jeune homme l'avait invité à passer deux semaines chez lui, dans la campagne galloise. Certes, les questions avaient été nombreux au début de l'été, sur l'attirance que son ami blond exerçait sur lui, sur son orientation sexuelle, mais à présent Harry préférait les oublier. Ils s'aimaient, y avait-il rien de mieux ?

Tout se passerait d'ailleurs toujours très bien si Draco ne se mettait pas de folles idées dans la tête. En réalité, à Hogwarts, le jeune homme n'avait jamais montré une quelconque jalousie ; il connaissait presque tout le monde et c'était lui que Harry aimait. Mais Draco avant changé. Depuis la rentrée, et l'arrivée d'Ophelia. Tout avait changé depuis Ophelia.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

_- Tu n'oublies pas que tu as des trucs à nous dire, Harry ?_

_Ron le tirait par le bras en avançant sur le quai 10 de King's Cross, en direction du compartiment qu'il avait réservé avec Hermione._

_- Euh… moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Harry ! On a vu Draco…_

_Le jeune Weasley laissa sa phrase inachevée en fixant son ami avec un sourire rusé. _

_- Ah… Ben alors vous savez tout, non ?_

_- Ouaip ! affirma Ron en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Mais Hermione aurait préféré –_ _et moi aussi d'ailleurs – que ce soit toi qui nous l'annonce !_

_- Je suis désolé, Ron, déclara sincèrement Harry. Je voulais vous le dire aujourd'hui, pas par téléphone ou autre, mais en face, pour pouvoir… m'expliquer… s'il le fallait… Tu vois…_

_- Tu avais… _peur_ ? s'exclama Ron abasourdi. _

_Apparemment il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Harry était plus qu'embarrassé. La peur de perdre son meilleur pour un simple malentendu, qu'il avait lui-même créé d'ailleurs en refusant de leur avouer immédiatement sa liaison avec Draco, s'insinuait en lui. _

_- Je suis désolé, Ron ! En fait, je crois que je n'ai été qu'un imbécile mais tu sais…_

_- Non, attends ! Stop, stop, stop ! l'arrêta Ron, en s'immobilisant d'ailleurs lui-même et en forçant Harry à le regarder en face. Tu croyais vraiment, Harry, que nous étions… _homophobes

_- Non ! s'écria Harry en se rendant compte que, en étant sincère, il devait dire que oui. _

_Il regarda Ron avec un air gêné. Son ami soupira en secouant la tête. _

_- Franchement ! _

_- Désolé… répéta Harry. _

_Il savait que son ami était blessé par cette idée, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre sans lui mentir. Il tenta néanmoins de se justifier. _

_- J'ai été stupide, Ron ! Je… Quand on s'est embrassé, avec Draco, j'avais tellement de peurs moi-même et d'interrogations que je les ai transférées sur le monde entier. Comment on me verrait ? Comment on me jugerait ? Et j'ai oublié à quel point vous êtes formidables, Hermione et toi ! Pardon ! _

_Ron soupira encore une fois, mais Harry crut voir sur ses fines lèvres un léger sourire. _

_- Harry, faudra que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur du jugement des autres à l'avenir ! ça nous évitera des discussions comme ça ! dit-il en saisissant son bras pour reprendre sa marche vers leur compartiment. _

_- Désolé… souffla encore Harry. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment, où Hermione, Neville et Draco les attendaient. La jeune fille lui sauta dessus, avant de laisser la place à Draco :_

_- Tu m'a manqué, dit ce dernier en l'embrassant fiévreusement._

_- Toi aussi, répondit Harry en lui rendant son baiser._

_- Eh bien, ça n'en avait pas l'air tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Ron. _

_Tout le monde se retourna, l'œil interrogateur . Harry secoua la tête en soupirant tandis que Ron expliquait :_

_- Oh oui, il commençait déjà à aller voir ailleurs !_

_- Mais non, Ron ! Elle était nouvelle… Je voulais juste aider !_

_- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! _

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? intervint Draco en haussant les sourcils dangereusement. _

_Ron se chargea de lui expliquer._

_En réalité, Harry leur aurait bien tout avouer, mais il préférait garder ça pour lui… du moins, pour le moment (il savait bien que Draco lui tirerait bientôt les vers du nez). Il avait enfin trouvé sa Muse ! Le morceau de la mosaïque qui manquait pour que tout soit parfait ! Elle lui était apparue, elle, ses cheveux angéliques, ses expressions de visages si multiples, et il avait su, sans même la connaître, qu'il pourrait la dessiner et la rendre vivante. _

_Car les œuvres de Harry manquaient toujours de cette vie. Elles étaient bonnes, excellentes même de l'avis de tous, mais lui savait, et son professeur de dessin aussi d'ailleurs (et il le lui faisait sentir), qu'il leur manquait quelque chose… une âme. Et cette âme, il venait de la trouver. C'était difficile à expliquer, ce n'était pas rationnel, mais il avait beau connaître Hermione, Ron ou Draco mieux que quiconque, lorsqu'ils les dessinaient, ce n'était pas eux. Du moins pas ceux qu'il avait en tête. Il pouvait voir leurs expressions de visage les yeux fermés, mais lorsqu'il les mettait sur papier… ils n'étaient pas eux. Ils n'avaient pas cette vie qu'il voulait leur donner. _

_Ophelia… Ophelia serait le catalyseur… Il les dessinerait en leur prêtant l'âme de la jeune fille. Et ainsi, il serait parfait. _

_Draco s'installa confortablement sur la banquette à côté de lui. Ils écoutaient Dean Thomas, qui venait d'arriver, faire le récit de des aventures, ou pourquoi et comment il avait failli rater le départ. Chacun se mit à raconter ses vacances, regrettant à chaque seconde la fin des congés d'été. Alors que Ron expliquait pour la énième fois à Neville et à Dean – Hermione ayant abandonné et pris un livre – l'histoire de son arrivée à Dublin, Draco se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry :_

_- Tu as l'air ailleurs, lui reprocha-t-il gentiment. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément génial d'être ici… mais enfin, moi je suis content de te revoir. _

_- Moi aussi, Draco, sourit Harry qui craquait toujours devant le faux air affligé que son petit ami prenait. Mais c'est … je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment._

_- Tout s'est bien passé en août ? demanda Draco inquiet._

_- Oh oui… Je suis resté tout le temps dans le jardin à bronzer et à dessiner ! Personne pour m'emmerder ! La _dolce vita_ quoi ! _

_- Génial… Dire que moi je me suis épuisé à visiter et croquer toutes les églises de Rome ! se plaignit Draco._

_- Tu me montreras ?_

_- Sans problème, j'ai fait un carnet de voyages._

_Draco embrassa doucement les lèves de son compagnon. _

_- Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais ! J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir avec moi à Rome ! murmura-t-il. Et puis, c'est vrai, tu es à croquer avec ce bronzage !_

_Harry se mit à rire et enlaça Draco. La tête du jeune homme blond se posa au creux de son cou comme la pièce manquante d'un puzzle, et il se mit à picorer de baisers la peau hâlée. _

_- Il faudra que je te dessine, songea Harry tout haut. _

_- Tu n'as pas assez de dessins de moi ! se moqua Draco._

_- Eh bien… non, je voulais dire… maintenant ce sera différent. Je sais que je t'aime, tenta d'expliquer Harry. _

_La vraie raison, celle qui le poussait à vouloir redessiner les gens qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas encore la dévoiler. Pas tout de suite. D'abord faire la surprise. Il surprendrait tout le monde, il en était sûr. Et il deviendrait le meilleur élève d'Hogwarts. Cela aussi était une certitude. _

_Le voyage se passa bien. Harry savourait ce retour parmi ses amis. Ils lui avaient tous manqué : Hermione, la petite brunette toujours dans un bouquin, les doigts tâchés d'encres, de Chine ou autre ; Ron, admirateur discret de la jeune fille – la seule chose qu'il faisait discrètement d'ailleurs – qui ferait sans problème carrière dans la bande dessinée ; Draco bien sûr, le_ _grand blond qui s'endormait contre lui ; Neville aussi, petit brun au visage lunaire, timide mais efficace ; et Dean, fan de foot et d'histoire ; et même Seamus, l'irlandais roux, qui les avait rejoints. _

_Harry avait aussi hâte de revoir Théo, Blaise et Millicent, les amis de Draco qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître et à apprécier. L'italien – Blaise Zabini – l'avait un peu énervé au début, avec sa vulgarité qui alternait avec des remarques acides et un air méprisant, mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela cachait un fond de gentillesse et d'un extrême attachement pour tout son entourage. Pour Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode, jeune suisse, Harry avait tout de suite adoré le couple qu'ils formaient : l'excentrique Lissy et le flegmatique Théo à qui on donnerait facilement cinq ans de plus. Ils étaient géniaux _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

_- Pfft ! J'ai cru que Rusard n'allait jamais me trouver ma chambre sur sa pauvre liste ! s'exclama Draco en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de l'aile ouest. _

_- Elle est bien ?_

_- Ouais, ça va ! Enfin seul ! fit Draco avec un clin d'œil à Théo._

_La première année, les élèves se partageaient des chambres doubles. Après quoi, on leur octroyait généreusement des chambres individuelles. _

_- T'as vu les nouveaux ? Ils ont l'air effrayés ! se moqua Blaise. _

_- Exagère pas, Zaby ! fit Millicent. Ils découvrent Hogwarts c'est tout !_

_- Greg et Vince ont déjà commencé à leur faire peur, indiqua Hermione qui arrivait, un livre à la main. _

_- C'est bien d'eux, grogna Lissy. J'irai leur dire deux mots, moi. Au fait, Herm', ce n'est quand même pas un _bouquin_ que tu tiens là !_

_- Un problème, _Lissy_ ? sourit Hermione en haussant un sourcil. _

_- Eh bien… Jusqu'à minuit ce soir, il se trouve que nous sommes encore en vacances, tu vois… Et franchement, les livres me donnent des boutons ! _

_C'était devenu un jeu entre les deux seules filles du groupes, de s'attaquer pour des choses insignifiantes. Mais rien n'était jamais méchant et d'ailleurs, sans que personne ne s'y attendent – sauf peut-être Théo qui regardait la scène de loin, juché sur le rebord de la fenêtre – Lissy sauta au cou d'Hermione en lui hurlant qu'elle lui avait manqué. _

_Toute la salle commune se retourna vers les deux filles, puis tout le monde revint à ses occupations. On avait l'habitude des coups d'éclat de ce groupe, dans la promo. A vrai dire, ils formaient un groupe spécial où l'on avait du mal à comprendre le lien qui existait entre les imperturbables comme Théo et Hermione, et les fous furieux comme Ron, Blaise, et Millicent. Peut-être ce lien résidait-il en Harry et Draco, ces deux-là toujours fourrés ensemble. _

_- Au fait, les gars, fit Blaise, s'attirant les regards noirs des deux jeunes filles, vous savez quand est-ce qu'on fait les parrainages ?_

_- Tu feras un parrain pitoyable, Zaby, lui indiqua Lissy. Et de toutes façon, on ne te donnera pas une filleule, sale pervers ! Hein, Théo ?!_

_Tout le groupe se tourna vers le jeune Nott qui, impassible, leva les yeux vers sa petite amie. C'était lui qui avait officieusement été élu délégué de la promo, pour son sérieux._

_- On va faire ça cette semaine, répondit Théo. Et non, Blaise, pas de filles ! Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des plaintes._

_- Vous êtes pas drôles, les gars !_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut un coussin que Blaise reçut dans la figure, de la part de Millicent. _

_- De toute façon on ne connaît pas encore les premières années ! indiqua Hermione, pleine de_ _bon sens. _

_Les parrainages avaient été institués pour guider les nouveaux dans leurs premiers pas à Hogwarts. Chaque étudiant de seconde année en choisissait un pour l'aider durant un an ; souvent il continuait l'année d'après. Les parrainages devenaient généralement des liens d'amitié forts, et personne ne s'en plaignait. _

_Finalement, la cérémonie eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Harry avait insisté pour qu'Hermione choisisse Ophelia, argumentant qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Lui-même avait reçu comme filleul un grand noir qui répondait au nom de Kilian dont le compagnon de chambre, que Théo parrainait, était Benjamin, un français, et ami d'Ophelia. Millicent avait choisi une espagnole, Isabella, également amie avec la jeune anglaise. Les deux groupes s'étaient en effet beaucoup rapprochés, et continuaient de s'apprécier mutuellement. Draco, lui, était le parrain d'un certain Colin qui lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

- Tu me rejoins avant le repas ? répéta Draco.

- Oui. Ou à la cantine, je serai avec Hermione.

- D'accord, à toute ! dit Draco en lui volant un baiser.

Harry continua son chemin. Il faudrait qu'il songe à un cadeau pour son petit ami. Dans un mois il aurait vingt ans. Son visage envahit l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il pensait à lui. Il était tellement magnifique. Des traits fins, aristocratiques, parfaits, des yeux bleus si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient gris à quiconque ne le connaissait pas assez, des cheveux blonds également très clairs. Sa peau même était trop blanche. On pouvait croire à un fantôme, n'était-ce cette flamme qui l'habitait. La passion de l'art, qu'il vivait pleinement à Hogwarts. Harry l'adorait. Il le connaissait pas cœur et était certain de pouvoir déchiffrer chaque émotion qui se lisait sur le visage de porcelaine de son amant.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Perdu dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas vu le groupe d'élèves qui avançait en sens contraire. Et cette voix qui l'appelait, Harry aurait pu en deviner la propriétaire entre mille.

- Ophelia ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. Je…

- Salut Harry ! Bon, Phil, tu nous rejoins ? demanda une voix masculine. Benjamin. Harry le salua d'un sourire.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit Ophelia en faisant un signe de main à son ami.

- Phil ! répéta Harry.

- Oui, c'est un surnom que m'ont donné Isabella et Ben. Ophelia c'était trop long pour eux ! sourit-elle. Tu vas où ?

- J'allais voir Hermione avant le repas pour lui demander un truc, répondit Harry. Au fait… Phil…, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose, jeudi.

- Pourquoi jeudi ? s'étonna Ophelia.

- Parce que c'est en rapport avec mon cours de dessin de jeudi, donc je t'en parlerai après, si ce à quoi je pense est possible.

- Je n'y comprends rien !

- C'est normal, dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Tu verras ! Bon, je file il ne faut pas que je rate Hermione ! A plus !

- Salut ! fit la jeune fille en partant dans l'autre sens.

Harry, la tête pleine d'images d'Ophelia, trouva Hermione qui discutait encore avec le professeur Lupin lorsqu'il arriva devant leur salle. Remus Lupin était l'un des professeurs préférés des étudiants, mais il n'enseignait que les deux heures obligatoires d'histoire de l'art chaque année, et l'option Histoire pour les seconde année. Il était passionné par sa matière et cela transparaissait clairement. De plus, il faisait preuve d'une attention particulière aux problèmes des élèves, scolaires ou personnels. Harry lui fit un petit sourire lorsque Hermione le quitta enfin.

- Harry ! Tu n'es pas avec Draco ! s'étonna la jeune fille en tentant d'insérer un livre imposant dans son sac déjà plein.

- Non, je voulais te voir pour un pastel. Il y a un problème mais je n'arrive pas à voir exactement où.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on voie ça après le repas ? demanda Hermione.

- Ben, je voulais faire mon étude de cas de Restauration après manger. Et puis, ce n'est pas grand chose, je me suis dit que tu trouverais tout de suite ! sourit le jeune homme, confiant.

- Bon d'accord ! Montre-moi ça ! On va s'asseoir ? proposa la jeune fille en désignant un banc vide, à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans la cour intérieure.

- Pas de problème. Merci Herm' !

Harry extirpa son dessin de son carton, qu'il allait devoir vider, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il.

- Voilà ! Je crois que c'est au niveau du visage mais je voulais ton avis.

- Fais voir ? réclama Hermione en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le banc de bois clair.

Harry lui tendit la feuille. Il s'agissait d'un portrait. Celui de Draco évidemment.

- Le visage a un problème en effet… Tu as trop forcé là où il n'aurait dû y avoir qu'une légère ombre, indiqua Hermione. Mais il est magnifique !

- Mon petit ami ou mon pastel ? se moqua Harry.

Hermione lui fit une grimace puérile.

- Tu t'es entraîné ? demanda-t-elle. Tu deviens vraiment bon… Il y a quelque chose de plus dans son expression par rapport à tes autres dessins. Quelque chose de… vivant ! Oui, c'est ça !

- J'ai une nouvelle arme, avoua Harry, l'air énigmatique. Il fouilla dans son carton à dessin et sortit une autre feuille qu'il tendit à Hermione.

La jeune fille fut époustouflée. Harry vit ses yeux et sa bouche s'agrandir d'étonnement. Il faut dire qu'il était extrêmement content de cet autre pastel.

- Harry c'est… c'est… Ophelia ! ne put que souffler Hermione sans quitter le dessin des yeux.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! continua Hermione en détaillant le portrait de sa filleule.

La jeune Mayne souriait doucement, un peu perdue, mais une certaine assurance se lisait néanmoins dans ses yeux bleus, et ses longs cheveux blonds détachés semblaient flotter dans l'éternité.

- Oui, dit Harry. C'est la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. A King's Cross.

- On a l'impression qu'elle est vivante, murmura Hermione. Bravo ! Comment peux-tu encore venir me demander conseil après un tel chef d'œuvre.

- Arrête ! Tu restes bien meilleure que moi ! Mais tu sais, celui de Draco est plus vieux, je l'avais commencé avant les vacances.

- Ça montre que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré pendant ces deux mois.

- Peut-être, dit-il.

- Ou… c'est Ophelia ? demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

- Peut-être, répéta-t-il en souriant.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain alarmée. Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu aimes toujours Draco, hein ?

- Mais bien sûr, quelle question ! s'écria Harry à son tour.

- Alors ne lui montre jamais ce dessin, murmura imperceptiblement Hermione.

- C'est juste que… Ophelia m'a changé, tu vois, continua Harry sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa meilleure amie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé…

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry s'arrêtait.

- Ma muse, avoua-t-il.

- Ah, fit Hermione ne restant silencieuse quelques secondes. Tu sais que ça va être difficile pour Draco ?

- Quoi ! Mais non !

- Quand il le saura…

- Quand je vais lui expliquer, il comprendra, coupa Harry.

- Je l'espère… Enfin, si tu le dis, abandonna Hermione, ne voulant pas se fâcher maintenant avec son meilleur ami. Bon, on va manger ?

Harry acquiesça, referma son carton à dessin et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci la serra et ils partirent vers la cantine en discutant du professeur Lupin. Le jeune homme s'étonnait toujours de la complicité qui s'était installée entre la jeune historienne et lui, mais elle était loin de lui déplaire. A cet instant il ne regrettait pas du tout de lui avoir avouer pour Ophelia. Sa réaction l'avait un peu irrité mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, c'était parce qu'elle avait formulé à haute voix les questions que Harry tournait dans sa tête depuis deux semaines.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du self en même temps qu'un groupe familier.

- Quelle synchronisation ! ironisa Blaise. Oh Harry ! Tu as décidé de devenir hétéro et de briser le cœur de Weasley ?

Ron rougit jusqu'à prendre une couleur qui jurait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et Hermione eut même un petit sourire gêné, rare chez celle que Blaise surnommait « Miss Glace ».

- Zaby, ce n'est pas parce que tu as le cœur ratatiné d'une chauve-souris aigrie que tu dois te moquer de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des mains serrées ou un baiser ! répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry lui sourit. Ce qu'il pouvait être charmant lorsqu'il assénait ses phrases assassines accompagné d'un de ses sourires légèrement méprisant. Sans quitter Hermione il entra dans la cantine, suivi de Draco et des autres.

Un avantage de Hogwarts – certains diraient que c'était en conséquence du prix payé – c'était que la cuisine était loin d'être mauvaise. Encore heureux pour les étudiants, puisqu'ils prenaient tous leurs repas à l'école.

- Alors, quel était ce grand secret que tu ne peux partager qu'avec Hermy ? demanda Millicent en s'asseyant à la grande table qu'ils avaient trouvée.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec un regard interrogateur.

- Quand Draco est arrivé seul dans la Salle Commune, certains se sont posé des questions, expliqua Théo en entamant son entrée avec ses manières habituelles.

- Oh Théo ! _certains se sont posé des questions_ ! Fais pas comme si toi tu n'étais pas étonné ! s'exclama Blaise avant d'engouffrer une quantité énorme de tomates dans sa bouche.

- Bon, ça va aller, là ! Vous êtes débiles ! fit Draco d'un ton las. C'est rien, Harry, juste qu'ils ont commencé à faire les cons quand je leur ai dit que tu voulais parler à Mione.

- Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter, sourit Harry. Draco a raison, vous êtes débiles !

- Ouais, on sait ! déclara Millicent. C'est pour ça que vous nous aimez ! N'empêche, c'est quoi que tu voulais dire à Mione ?

- Toujours curieuse Lissy, répliqua ladite Mione.

- Ouais, toujours ! Tu ne me changeras pas, même Théo n'y arrive pas !

- C'est dire, intervint Theodore avec son flegme habituel.

- Je voulais lui montrer un pastel, dit Harry.

- Ah, fit Millicent, apparemment déçue.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Harry en riant. Quinze minutes torrides de jambes en l'air, juste avant d'aller manger ?

- Ben… ç'aurait été plus drôle ! fit Blaise en s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Draco et de Ron.

- Au fait, Zaby, ce ne sont pas les jambes que tu rêverais d'envoyer en l'air qui se dirigent vers nous, là ? demanda Théo avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ah si ! répondit Blaise en prenant la tête d'un psychopathe pervers – ce qui n'était pas très réjouissant de voir en face de soi pendant un repas, songea Harry. Elle a l'air trop bonne, mais vraiment conne.

Ladite jeune fille arrivait, plateau en main, le visage souriant mais une lueur incertaine brillait dans ses beaux yeux. Une nouvelle, pensa Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son prénom.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, les salua-t-elle.

Tout le monde lui sourit en répondant, attendant avec amusement le changement instantané qui se produisit chez Blaise.

- Bonsoir Laure ! fit-il avec toute l'élégance d'un Théodore Nott.

Harry était toujours surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle Blaise passait de la vulgarité sans nom d'un bon copain à la distinction aristocratique du fils de bonne famille qu'il était. Peu de gens connaissaient ces deux facettes, même ses innombrables conquêtes. En dehors du cercle restreint de ses amis, dans lequel il avait récemment fait entrer Ron et Hermione, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu dire ne serait-ce qu'un simple « merde ».

C'était donc avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'amusement que ses amis, Harry le premier, l'écoutait sans discrétion discuter avec Laure Lisley.

- Bonsoir Blaise… Je voulais te demander, enfin si tu es toujours d'accord… C'est pour… les cours … je…

L'aisance qu'elle avait simulé en arrivant s'évanouissait comme neige au soleil devant le visage imperturbable que Blaise s'était composé en quelques secondes. Visiblement lui aussi s'amusait beaucoup.

- Mais bien sûr, Laure, répondit-il d'un ton charmeur en souriant. Pour les cours d'Infographie, c'est ça ? Aucun problème. Normalement c'est le rôle de la marraine mais je sais que Pansy n'est pas la personne la plus indiquée pour l'Infographie.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire, ainsi que Laure un peu moins gênée. Ils ne détestaient pas Pansy Parkinson mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un ordinateur.

- C'est vraiment bête de ne pas nous avoir réunis en fonction de nos options, continua Blaise toujours imperturbable.

- C'est tout sauf bête, Blaise, répliqua calmement Théo.

- Mais au moins, Laure n'aurait eu qu'à demander à sa marraine un peu d'aide plutôt que de devoir rechercher ma compagnie, ce qui ne doit pas être très agréable.

- Oh non, Blaise ! Je… J'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir comme parrain ! Et comme ça tu ne te serais pas tapé ce vulgaire William Draft ! répliqua ladite Laure.

Harry faillit exploser de rire et sentit que Draco se retenait de même. Vu comme ça, c'est plutôt elle que Blaise songeait à se « taper ». Si elle savait… Blaise avait justement choisi William en raison de son côté grossier qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le garçon écœurait parfois Harry par sa conversation centrée sur le sexe mais il avait une intelligente aiguë difficilement contestable.

- Merci Laure, c'est gentil même si je n'en crois pas un mot, répondit Blaise sans quitter son sourire charmeur. Bon, je te propose qu'on se voit ce soir pour discuter de ça : à la bibliothèque à vingt heures, ça ira ?

- Ou-oui ! d'accord !

Elle les salua avant de les quitter pour rejoindre ses amies qui la regardaient avec admiration. Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, Draco explosa :

- Ah, j'en peux plus ! Merde, Zaby, t'es un putain d'acteur ! fit-il, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

- Il n'y a aucun doute, elle va tomber dans tes filets sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, acquiesça Hermione.

- La pauvre, quand même, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque, fit Ron. Tu commences tôt, Zabini !

- Justement Weasley, c'est au début de l'année que je peux m'en faire plein. Avant que la rumeur ne se répande que Blaise Zabini baise comme un dieu mais lâche toutes ses copines en deux jours.

- Il y en aura toujours pour te courir après, déclara Millicent. Les filles sont comme ça. Il y en aura toujours une pour venir te chercher, parce qu'elle pensera qu'elle est la seule que tu vas aimer passionnément sans pouvoir la quitter. Enfin je parle pas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle devant le sourcil froncé de Théodore.

- T'inquiète Théo, je te piquerai pas ta copine, se moqua Blaise. De toute façon, vous me connaissez trop pour tomber amoureux de moi ! Vous vous imaginez avec un pervers dans votre lit !

- Zabini, tu peux éviter ce genre de remarque quand je mange, s'il te plait, se plaignit Harry en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Ouais Potter, je sais, je suis bien plus beau que Draco mais tu préfère les blonds du nord à ma virilité du sud !

- Ta gueule Zaby, fit Draco.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as choisi pour le projet de dessin, Blaise, avec un esprit comme le tien, intervint Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré qui les fit tous rire.

- Tu serais bien étonnée, Hermy ! Inutile de te demander le tien… une dominante d'orange, non ?

Hermione rougit encore une fois, mais sembla rassurée de voir que seul Ron n'avait pas compris la réflexion. Harry se promit mentalement d'en parler avec elle. Il voyait bien que ses deux meilleurs amis se rapprochaient, mais aucun des deux ne ferait le pas décisif sans une petite aide.

- De toute façon, moi au moins j'innoverai ! Je ne me contenterai pas de dessiner ma future conquête sous toutes les coutures, hein Harry-chou ?!

Harry rougit mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. L'an passé, il avait en effet dessiné et peint Draco pour un de ses derniers projets artistiques. Même s'il l'avait fait en étant tout à fait inconscient de son amour pour le jeune Malfoy et par pure admiration pour sa beauté, tout le monde s'en était souvenu comme d'une déclaration lorsque la nouvelle de leur couple s'était répandue en septembre.

Il ne répondit rien aux sarcasmes de la table et se contenta d'embrasser passionnément Draco assis à côté de lui.

A quelques mètres de là, un cœur déjà bien abîmé se fissurait encore…

* * *

(1) je voudrais partager certaines choses avec vous alors si vous êtes curieux et ouverts à toute nouveauté : direction mon livejournal l'entrée du 13/10/06 !

* * *

Bon, j'avais prévu de le terminer autrement…je ne vous fait pas de dessin ! Mais Dame Inspiration en a voulu autrement ! C'est donc sur cette note douce-amère que je vous laisse ! 

Je suis désolée pour ces retours en arrière des deux premiers chapitres, mais il fallait que j'expose la rencontre Harry-Ophelia des deux points de vue, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus en route ! La suite continue logiquement, temporellement parlant (pour mémoire : nous sommes deux semaines après la rentrée).

A plus ! Et pitié, dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez... je suis tout le contraire d'un être assuré et confiant !


	3. Recommencements

**_Chromatisme impossible_**

**Diclaimer** : _presque _tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling… J'espère qu'elle ne m'intentera pas un procès pour ce que j'en fais…

**Résumé** : Ophelia, fraîchement débarquée à Hogwarts, célébrissime école d'arts plastiques, fait la rencontre d'un certain Harry qui fera battre son cœur. Mais il y a un hic, il y a toujours un hic…

**Couple** : Harry / Draco

**Rating** : K+ pour ces premiers chapitres, mais devient M… de temps en temps… ;-)

Désolée pour l'attente plutôt énorme entre ces deux chapitres, mais vraiment celui-ci a été très difficile à écrire, pour ne pas tomber dans la monotonie et l'ennui. J'espère que j'ai réussi à le rendre intéressant malgré le personnage (qui n'est pas celui que vous attendez) et le fait qu'on s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire amoureuse centrale… Je viens de le terminer et je préfère vous le livrer sans plus tarder.

Merci à **SweetLullaby**, **shannara**, **crystal d'avalon**, **Nadia Amadeo**, **louise**, **Isatis**, et **Touffue** pour leurs reviews, leurs compliments et leur sincérité sur ce qu'elles aiment ou pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Recommencements**

_Pour soulever un poids si lourd,  
Sisyphe, il faudrait ton courage!  
Bien qu'on ait du cœur à l'ouvrage,  
L'Art est long et le Temps est court._

_Baudelaire_

Un bâillement lui ferma une fois de plus les paupières qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser ouvertes. Depuis près d'une heure elle sentait petit à petit son livre devenir plus lourd et ses mains avaient plusieurs fois failli le laisser tomber sur le tapis. Isabella songea qu'il était vraiment temps d'aller se coucher. La salle commune des première année s'était vidée depuis longtemps, Ophelia avait préféré travailler dans sa chambre et Ben était parti à dix heures faire une dernière partie d'échecs avec Kilian, dans leur chambre, avant de se coucher. Isabelle referma son livre d'art antique dans un claquement sec, appréciant le silence de la salle, uniquement troublé par le bruissement du pouf lorsqu'elle se leva et le son de ses pas.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le travail titanesque qu'on leur demandait à Hogwarts. Elle en avait pris conscience au fil des semaines, l'école méritait bien sa réputation d'élitisme et d'excellence. Tous les élèves étaient horriblement doués, et la jeune espagnole, dont on glorifiait les talents dans son entourage et qui n'avait jamais douté de sa carrière, avait bien du mal à ne pas se décourager. De tous ses nouveaux amis, c'était elle qui travaillait le plus et elle parvenait de justesse aux résultats de Ben ou de Kilian. Ophelia, c'était autre chose. Si elle avait de bons résultats dans l'ensemble, le professeur de dessin, Rogue, par contre, semblait l'avoir prise en grippe, si bien que l'anglaise avait fini par baisser les bras devant les exigences dudit professeur et, par la même occasion, laisser ses notes chuter de façon vertigineuse. Du coup c'était elle qui avait la moins bonne moyenne du groupe, mais elle s'en fichait bien : c'était une historienne dans l'âme, tout comme Hermione sa marraine d'ailleurs – elles s'étaient bien trouvées finalement. Ses notes en Histoire de l'Art et en chroma (diminutif collectivement adopté pour les « techniques chromatiques » de la vieille McGonagall) rattrapaient tout.

Isabella n'avait pas compris ce que le professeur Rogue reprochait à Ophelia. Elle avait un bon coup de crayon et était loin d'être la plus mauvaise, mais Rogue s'ingéniait toujours à la rabaisser, à la critiquer. Ophelia semblait en savoir plus sur cette inimité mais elle n'avait rien voulu révéler à son amie, prétextant que ce n'était pas important. Isabella avait tout de même sa petite idée, et elle était en rapport avec un certain brun aux yeux verts. Harry, un ami de sa marraine, Millicent, appréciait beaucoup Ophelia et on les voyait souvent ensemble à rire ou dessiner, ce qui ne plaisait que moyennement à Draco, le petit ami de Harry. Pourtant tout le monde comprenait que ce n'était qu'une amitié, mais pas lui… Enfin, pour en revenir à Rogue, il ne semblait pas non plus apprécier le jeune homme brun.

- Oh et puis, on s'en fout ! dit-elle tout haut d'une voix fatiguée.

En fait, non, elle ne s'en fichait pas, mais il fallait dire quelque chose dans le silence oppressant du couloir. Isabella entra dans sa chambre et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son lit douillet et à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Isabella, les yeux plus cernés que la veille, arriva à la table de ses amis, et se servit un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ophelia, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis la veille, s'étant levée en retard, la regarda d'un air soucieux.

- Tu t'es couchée tard hier ?

C'était moins une question qu'un reproche en réalité. Isabella haussa les épaules et mordit dans son toast.

- Fais attention, Isa. A ce rythme-là, tu vas t'essouffler avant les vacances, lui dit gentiment Ben.

- Le problème, Benjamin, c'est que je n'ai pas ton génie et ta culture ! répliqua la jeune fille, un peu vexée.

- Attends, ne t'énerve pas, fit Ophelia. Ben a raison quand même : tu dois faire attention.

- Et tu as une solution peut-être ? demanda Isabella, un peu plus hargneuse. On peut parler de toi aussi, si tu veux…

Si la jeune espagnole avait horreur de quelque chose, c'était qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Les nuits tronquées, le manque de sommeil, et la masse de travail qui pesait sur elle exacerbaient cette irritation, et elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser si cette discussion continuait. La preuve : elle commençait déjà à attaquer Phil.

- Je vais prendre l'air, fit-elle en se levant brusquement, dissuadant d'un regard noir les autres de la suivre.

Le premier cours de la journée était Chroma, au rez-de-chaussée ; elle se dirigea donc vers la cour intérieure où il n'y aurait certainement personne, puisque c'était l'heure où tous les élèves déjeunaient. L'air frais qui fouetta son visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte vitrée fut accueilli comme un bienfait. Elle essaya de ne plus penser aux autres, de vider sa tête de la noirceur qui commençait à s'accumuler, tels des nuages noirs, et qui annonçait la dépression fatidique. Peine perdue, une main se posa sur son épaule à peine une minute après qu'elle se fut assise sur un banc humide.

Heureusement ce n'était ni Phil, ni Ben. Elle s'en serait voulu, après coup, de leur crier dessus.

- Hey Isa, c'est pas la forme on dirait !

- Comment tu as deviné ? ironisa Isabella.

- Mon troisième œil… Tiens, je t'ai apporté un café, je crois que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en prendre.

Millicent avait ce côté génial d'être toujours de bonne humeur, quoi qu'il arrive. Généralement, Isabella adorait discuter avec elle, cela illuminait sa journée, mais là elle songea plutôt à l'envoyer ailleurs.

- Allez, courage ! s'exclama cependant Lissy, ne tenant pas compte du peu de réaction de sa filleule. Dans deux jours c'est week-end et sortie ! Et pas de protestation, tu viendras avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un ordre !

- Mais Lissy, comment je _pourrais _sortir ? protesta Isabella. J'ai encore des tas de trucs à finir, je n'arrive pas à m'avancer, alors tu imagines ce week-end, j'aurais autre chose à faire !

- Non, non, non ! Tu as surtout besoin de t'aérer l'esprit… Et de dormir ! Sinon tu vas finir par éclater et faire des choses que tu vas regretter !

- Je sais, soupira l'espagnole. Mais franchement… je ne sais plus … je n'ai pas l'impression que…

Lissy lui entoura les épaules de son bras et la berça un peu pour la détendre.

- Ecoute, tu vas peut-être me haïr, mais j'ai préféré faire comme ça… Tu sais, si on fait les parrainages c'est aussi pour épauler les nouveaux. Moi, j'ai attendu que tu me demandes de l'aide parce que ce n'est pas dans mes principes de m'immiscer dans le travail des gens. J'aurais peut-être dû te proposer ça plus tôt, mais bon… En tout cas, si tu veux, maintenant, je peux t'aider… Dans la mesure de mes faibles capacités, évidemment, dit-elle en riant. Et plus sérieusement, je t'obligerai à me laisser t'aider si tu ne veux pas sortir ce week-end à cause d'un devoir d'histoire ! Foi de Millicent !

Isabella esquissa un sourire. Et voilà, Miss Bulstrode avait encore réussi sa mission.

- Ok, ça marche, mais seulement en histoire alors ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire pour moi dans d'autres matières : il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'améliorer en dessin !

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais en fait, pour te dire la vérité, je me suis renseignée avant de te proposer ça, pour savoir quelles matières te posaient problème en ce moment ! Hé, ça aurait été chroma, t'inquiètes, je ne serai même pas venu te voir !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, tout le monde savait l'aversion que Lissy avait pour McGonagall, beaucoup trop stricte et traditionnelle selon elle pour enseigner dans une école d'art comme Hogwarts.

- Bon, allez ! dit Millicent en se relevant. Ça va aller pour aujourd'hui ? Tu ne vas pas t'endormir en cours, hein ?

- Pas de souci, avec un café je tiendrais !

- On se voit ce soir dans ta salle commune ? T'as quoi comme devoirs à faire ?

- Une dissertation sur l'art antique et un commentaire pour la semaine prochaine, et des croquis pour demain mais là tu ne peux rien faire pour moi…

- Ok, bon j'amènerai de quoi faire… fit Millicent. Cinq heures tapantes !

- Merci Lissy ! dit Isabella avec un faible sourire.

- Mais de rien ma chérie ! Bonne journée !

Et Millicent s'éclipsa pour rejoindre sa propre salle de cours qui se situait à l'étage. Isabella termina son café, en se brûlant la langue, avant de se diriger vers sa classe de Chroma. Elle était la première et s'installa à sa table habituelle en sortant tranquillement ses affaires. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver par petits groupes. Ophelia, Ben et Kilian entrèrent à leur tour en la cherchant du regard. Elle leur fit un sourire, comme pour dire « désolée ». Rassurés, les garçons s'installèrent à leur table et Phil vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, je…

- Désolée pour …

Elles s'arrêtèrent en même temps et se mirent à rire.

- Bon, ben, on en parle plus, fit Isabella.

Ophelia hocha la tête en souriant et se mit à sortir ses affaires de cours. Soudain, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, au petit dej' ?

- Heu… On pourra en parler après le cours si tu veux, esquiva Isabella.

- J'aimerais bien, oui. Je n'ai pas trop compris.

- En même temps, j'étais un peu énervée… expliqua Isa.

Mais elle n'eut pas loisir de poursuivre, le professeur McGonagall entra et commença son cours.

A dix heures, la fin du cours de Chroma arriva comme une bénédiction. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dehors et puisque aucun d'eux n'avaient cours, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune pour continuer leurs devoirs. Ophelia était perdue dans des pensées inconnues – si bien qu'elle avait oublié ce dont elle devait parler avec Isa, au grand soulagement de celle-ci – Ben et Kilian, comme d'habitude, discutaient ensemble.

Kilian avait rejoint leur groupe peu de temps après la rentrée. Ce grand noir au sourire immense était le compagnon de chambre de Ben, et le petit groupe avait vite adopté sa bonne humeur permanente. Par ailleurs, c'était le filleul de Harry, ce qui renforçait les liens avec le groupe des aînés. Au début, Millicent avait fait une tête de deux mètres de long lorsqu'elle avait cru avoir affaire à un Blaise n°2. Mais si Kilian avait en effet beaucoup d'humour, il était rarement grossier, blessant ou cynique. Il avait le cœur sur la main, était toujours poli et courtois envers les filles. Bref, presque tout le contraire de Blaise, selon Lissy ! Isabella ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi : avec elle comme avec tout le monde, Blaise était très gentil. Un peu froid et distant, comme l'aristocrate qu'il était, mais sympathique.

- Eh, les filles ! Vous venez à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? demanda soudain Ben en se retournant vers elles.

- Moi, oui. Millicent m'a extorqué la promesse d'y aller.

- Oh ! C'est vrai qu'elle peut être très persuasive et très accrochée quand elle veut ! plaisanta Kilian, que la jeune fille aimait bien taquiner.

- Et puis avec un café on peut me faire faire beaucoup de choses !

- Tiens, on s'en souviendra à l'occasion ! s'amusa Benjamin. Et toi Phil, tu viens, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas… oui, je viendrai, acquiesça Ophelia en voyant le visage de son amie s'affaisser. Je ne vais pas laisser Isa toute seule avec vous deux !

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie, n'est-ce pas Isa ? fit Ben. De toute façon, on ne sera pas seuls. Théodore m'a dit qu'on pourrait peut-être passer le samedi avec les autres, Harry, Hermione, Draco et tout ça.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! sourit Isa.

* * *

A cinq heures de l'après-midi, comme promis, Millicent fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune des Cadets – nom donnés aux élèves de première année. Les bras chargés de classeurs, elle se dirigea vers le coin qu'Isa et ses amis avaient choisi pour travailler au calme. Enfin, travailler était un bien grand mot. Kilian et Ben se lançaient des blagues toutes les dix minutes, Ophelia les écoutaient distraitement mais s'amusait manifestement beaucoup, si bien qu'Isa avait fini par visser un baladeur sur ses oreilles et travaillait, _elle_, sur les accents d'un quelconque concerto pour violon. 

- Salut la compagnie ! fit Millicent en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil proche.

Isabella leva le nez de ses feuilles et, stylo en l'air, l'accueillit d'un sourire soulagé.

- Ouf, te voilà ! J'allais presque abandonner !

- La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, à ce que je vois ! Bon, par contre, on va aller ailleurs parce que d'après ce que je peux constater, il ne règne pas vraiment une ambiance de travail, ici ! dit-elle en coulant un regard qui en disait long en direction des deux garçons.

Ceux-ci explosèrent de rire.

- Ma chère Millicent, comment peux-tu dire ça aux bourreaux de travail que nous sommes ! s'écria Ben, une main sur le cœur.

- Hum hum, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

- Ok, on va aller dans notre chambre. Phil, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. Je vais rester et _essayer _de finir de rédiger ma dissert avec ces deux zigotos à côté !

Isa et Lissy partirent donc en direction de la chambre salvatrice, loin des éclats de rire des deux garçons.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Millicent en gravissant l'escalier de bois.

- Oui, soupira Isa. Ils sont gentils, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Et en plus, je me sens nulle à côté d'eux. Tu les vois, ils ont déjà finis leurs devoirs, ou alors ils les feront à la dernière minute. Mais ils auront toujours plus que moi.

- Allez, t'inquiète ! Tu vas finir par avoir ton rythme ! Moi aussi je… enfin, non, je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple à prendre ! dit-elle en riant. Mais Théo par exemple, il était super stressé l'année dernière, mais maintenant tout est OK. Le début, c'est difficile pour beaucoup de gens. Tu ne le vois pas forcément, parce que tu t'es choisi des amis un peu différents mais si tu regardes les autres élèves de ta promo, tu verras que beaucoup sont comme toi.

- Merci, fit Isa, un peu rassurée par le discours de sa marraine. Est-ce que… comment c'était dans votre groupe ? Je veux dire, Harry, Draco, Hermione… comment ils travaillaient ? demanda-t-elle tout en faisant entrer Millicent dans la chambre.

- Bah, pour Harry, Hermione et Ron, je ne sais pas trop. On ne les connaissait pas au début de l'année. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco est devenu ami avec Harry qu'on a commencé à le fréquenter, lui, puis ses amis. D'ailleurs, tu pourras demander à Blaise : au début, il ne pouvait pas sentir Ron. Il l'appelait 'la belette' et se moquait assez souvent de lui.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Isa en songeant à tout ce qu'on disait de contradictoire sur Blaise.

- Maintenant ? Comment ils se supportent, tu veux dire ? Eh bien, on a appris à mieux les connaître. Personnellement, j'adore Hermione, et d'ailleurs une présence féminine me manquait un peu dans ce groupe. Et Ron, c'est… Ron ! Pas vraiment le genre de personne que j'irai voir d'emblée, mais il est sympa ! Je crois que les autres pensent pareil…

- Et pour en revenir au travail…

- Ah oui. Eh bien, Draco a eu aussi pas mal de difficultés dans les premiers mois. Mais lui est assez perfectionniste, ce qui n'aidait pas. Blaise, lui, est plutôt je-m'en-foutiste… Travailler le moins possible et draguer au maximum, ça pourrait être sa devise ! dit Millicent en riant.

- Blaise ? Il a pourtant l'air travailleur…

Isa ne comprit pas pourquoi Millicent explosa soudain de rire.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour être accepté en deuxième année ?

- Oh, ce qui l'a sauvé c'est qu'il est vraiment très doué en dessin. Et il dessine tout le temps…

- Mais on ne le voit jamais ! Par rapport à Harry ou Théo, ou toi, qui avez toujours un carnet quelque part sur vous…

- C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas dessiner devant les autres. Croquis rapides, caricatures, d'accord ! Quand c'est pour s'amuser… Mais sinon, il préfère être seul. Ça peut paraître bizarre, quand tu le vois entre les cours et pendant les repas, mais je peux te garantir que les 80 du temps où tu ne le vois pas, il dessine !

- Vraiment ? demanda Isa, dubitative. Et il vit pendant les 20 restants ?

Millicent éclata de rire.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Il les passe entre nous, son lit et ses copines.

- Eh bien… on ne dirait pas comme ça, murmura Isa.

- Ah, toi aussi tu t'es faite une idée déformée de lui ! C'est parce qu'il veut donner une image spéciale de lui… Je serai curieuse de savoir comment il se comporte avec ses copines, avant de les mettre dans son lit…

- Tu n'as qu'à rester deux minutes en présence de Lisley et tu le sauras. Cette fille est folle !

- Folle de lui !

- Donc folle tout court. Elle n'arrête pas de vanter ses mérites, son talent fabuleux et…

- C'est vrai qu'il a du talent. Vous apprendrez à le connaître.

Isa n'ajouta rien et les deux filles passèrent aux devoirs de la jeune espagnole.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Avant de descendre pour le dîner, Isa s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Millicent resta donc seule dans la chambre et, en l'attendant, s'assit sur le lit couvert d'une couette jaune et orange. Celui d'Ophelia sans aucun doute – puisque le lit d'Isabella était d'un beau violet profond. Alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur un carnet à la couverture bleue. Par sa taille et les spirales qu'il possédait, Millicent pouvait jurer sa fortune que c'était un carnet à croquis… Sa curiosité piquée, elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Le talent était bel et bien là, c'était indéniable… Mais plus elle tournait les pages, plus un doute l'assaillait. 

- Non… C'est pas possible…, murmura-t-elle.

Hors les visages d'amis proches – Isa, Ben, Kilian – qui revenaient fréquemment, signe que l'artiste passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, il n'y avait qu'une figure qui était dessinée, redessinée, esquissée, travaillée, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Une seule, et des yeux verts qui scandaient le carnet comme un refrain.

- Ben merde alors…

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Isa pour ressortir de la salle de bains, et pour trouver une Lissy complètement stupéfaite assise sur le lit et tenant en mains le carnet d'Ophelia.

- Millicent ?

- Tu as vu ça, Isa ?

- Euh, oui. C'est le carnet de croquis d'Ophelia, pourquoi ?

- Non mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà regardé, feuilleté ? insista Millicent.

- Phil m'a montré des essais plusieurs fois. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que c'est complètement dingue ! Regarde !

Elle fit tourner les pages, et Isabella put constater elle aussi l'obsession de son amie.

- Ouais… j'avais bien une petite idée, fit l'espagnole à mi-voix.

- Là, c'est on ne peut plus clair, remarqua Millicent.

- Hum, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle est simplement obnubilée par ses yeux…

- Mouais, fit Lissy, pas vraiment convaincue. De toute façon, je vais mener ma petite enquête.

* * *

Millicent senti deux bras l'entourer et une bouche butiner son cou. La journée promettait de se finir comme elle s'était passée : merveilleusement bien. La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Théo et l'embrassa doucement. De sa langue, elle caressa les lèvres de son petit ami et força l'entrée de sa bouche. Il la laissa faire tandis que ses mains semblaient se mouvoir toutes seules, descendant toujours plus bas avec une lenteur calculée. Lissy frissonna et sans interrompre son baiser, leva sa main vers sa nuque pour l'approcher plus près d'elle. Théo – ou plutôt ses mains – avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : avec la même lenteur il souleva le pull et la chemise de la jeune fille et se mit à caresser sa peau douce en faisant chemin inverse. Elle gémit de plaisir et se laissa juste le temps de respirer pour reprendre son baiser passionné. 

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Théo mais Blaise pouvait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, et Lissy n'appréciait pas trop les regards narquois de son ami lorsqu'il les surprenait dans une position peu catholique. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Théo se recula et lui sourit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise est parti s'occuper de sa conquête du moment. Il ne reviendra pas avant demain.

- Même si la fille ne veut pas…

- Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui résistent à Zaby ? répliqua-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux que Lissy trouva craquante. De toute façon, il me l'a promis.

- Mais où va-t-il aller ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Quand même pas dans sa chambre ?

- Oh, depuis le temps, il a dû trouver un coin tranquille !

- Ouais… je préfère ne pas le savoir en fait, marmonna-t-elle.

Le brun eut un petit rire et se pencha pour embrasser sa petite amie, tout en reprenant ses caresses. Lentement, il la guida vers le lit et lui enleva définitivement les vêtements qui lui bloquait l'accès à la poitrine généreuse de la jeune fille. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il fit brusquement glisser sa langue sur sa peau claire.

- Théo… chuchota la jeune fille.

- Mmmm.

Il s'attaquait maintenant au bas, détachant avec minutie les boutons de sa jupe.

- Théo, j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla-t-il fiévreusement en faisant glisser le tissu sur les jambes lisses de son amante.

- Non, c'est… c'est sérieux, haleta-t-elle en sentant ses mains sur elles, sur sa poitrine, sur ses hanches, sur ses jambes. Et sa bouche, et – ô mon Dieu ! – et sa langue…

Elle était complètement nue, offerte à son regard brûlant. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se releva et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant.

- C'est sérieux reprit-elle tandis que Théo, ne voulant lui laisser aucun répit, se remit à butiner son cou, sa nuque et son visage. Il faut qu'on parle de Harry.

- Un problème avec Harry ? demanda-t-il sans arrêter pour autant ses baisers et ses caresses.

- En quelque sorte…

- Mais ça peut attendre ?

- ça peut attendre, répondit-elle en s'attaquant à la fermeture de son pantalon.

- Alors ça attendra, haleta-t-il en sentant une main glisser dans son caleçon.

Théo renversa la jeune fille sur le lit, la couvrit de baisers enflammés, et, ayant enfin la certitude qu'elle ne pensait plus à Harry ni à un quelconque problème, qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, lui et elle dans le même lit, il lui fit l'amour. Passionnément.

* * *

_ça sent la guimauve à plein nez sur la fin... mais bon ;-) Il a des sentiments, que diable !_

_Bref, comme je l'ai expliqué à Touffue en réponse à sa review, et comme la publication de ce chapitre vous le prouve, je n'abandonne pas cette fic... J'ai une idée très claire de son scénario et déjà un passage extrêmement important d'écrit. ça va donc continuer, mais lentement. Désolée._

_Maintenant, dites-moi, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ???_


End file.
